


只搞不爱

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 杰森认为他们只是做爱，布鲁斯越过了那道线，又擅自逃了回去。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 14





	只搞不爱

**Author's Note:**

> 提前预警：这是两个恋爱中的内心活动丰富的蠢蛋。如果你不喜欢在感情方面有点孩子气的布鲁斯和任性的杰森，请现在点击退出。任何心灵损伤概不负责。 （如果是背景错误请提出来，我只看过决战红头罩，也许会有一些纰漏）

[那感觉糟透了。] 

那个声音说。它出现在当他的手握在杰森臀部上，当他激烈地干着杰森，当他抚掉杰森嘴角的精液，当他在第二天的大床上独自醒来，满脑中都是杰森昨夜呻吟的景象时。

[不，实际上，那感觉棒极了。]几乎是一瞬间，声音就自己反驳了自己。[你爱这个。]

噢——他可是实实在在的爱死它了，尤其在杰森在他身下扭动着问“老家伙，你不行了吗？”把它打断的这个瞬间，布鲁斯更加坚定了这个想法。

他爱杰森脱掉衣服露出的伤疤，他爱杰森颤抖着吐出他名字的嘴唇，他爱杰森高潮时为他收紧的内部——一切的一切。关于杰森的一切，他都深深地爱着。无论是当年那个精力充沛的小怪物，还是现在这个几次逃离死神的脾气暴躁的男人，他都爱他爱到骨子里了。

[啊。哦。你要惹上麻烦了。]

那个声音在他没入沉睡的前一刻断言道。

布鲁斯醒来后才真切地意识到发生了什么。

[这绝对需要被禁止。]蝙蝠侠坚持。

[首先，这太不蝙蝠侠了，哥谭的黑暗守卫者才不需要什么爱情。只是性。]

[其次，布鲁斯韦恩不能爱上他的养子，曾经的也不行。人们会认为你是个恋童癖，你的孩子也会被你吓跑。]

[我才不是什么恋童癖，人们也不会知道我上了我死而复生的养子。]布鲁斯恼怒地对蝙蝠侠嘀咕。[你听起来简直就是杰森，什么’只搞没爱（only make no love）’，这是哪门子的红头罩病毒？]

是的，杰森坚持他们只是上床而不是做爱。他甚至不接吻。得了吧，布鲁西应付表面身份的时候都和那些美丽的女士们接吻！但杰森会喊他的名字，也并不是一声不吭的类型，他叫床的声音可好听着呢，光是回想起来就大大鼓舞了韦恩老爷的晨勃。

这根本说不通！布鲁斯对着杰森躺过的位置来了一拳，当然那地方已经被弹性良好的床垫重新撑平，仿佛从未有人过夜，用体液和肢体搅得它一团糟（当然杰森不会好心到走前替他换掉整个床单）。红头罩很少来韦恩庄园过夜，大多数时候他们都在杰森的安全屋搞，布鲁斯知道两三个比较固定的位置，和一些用过一次就再没出现过的，不过哪一个都储备丰富，他们从没缺过避孕套。

[哦，那他肯定不缺这个。]那个声音不屈不挠的响了起来，[承认现实吧，你只是他炮友中的一个，杰森偶尔想换换口味才会找你，你知道的，跟'老年亿万富翁上床’的黄色梦想。]去死吧，我的年龄还没步入老年行列，一个月有一半的时间我们都做爱。

[而且你越界了。]蝙蝠侠狠狠地踩了那个欠揍的声音，布鲁斯不禁对他表示赞赏。[如果你越界了，那么这段关系就必须停止。]

你也是（去死吧），蝙蝠侠。阿尔弗雷德还没叫他，韦恩庄园的主人可以再在这张孤独冰冷的床上休息一会儿。然而现实很快就打破了那点仅存的逃避心理，三声敲门后老管家端着茶具走进了卧室，装作漫不经心地问道：“您没留下杰森少爷吗，布鲁斯老爷？”

喔，好的，好的，他会做一个决断的。


End file.
